staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 marca 1988
Program 1 8.10 Fizyka, kl. VII i muzyka, kl. I 9.30 "Domator" 9.35 "Domowe przedszkole" 10.00 DT wiadomości 10.10 Domator dla dzieci 10.20 "Dempsey i Makepeace na tropie" (4) - "Bez powrotu" - serial prod. angielskiej 11.10 "Domator" 11.30 Kalendarz historyczny 11.35 Domator 13.30 TTR - Produkcja zwierzęca i historia, sem. IV 15.20 Powtórka przed maturą: język angielski (25) 16.20 Program dnia, DT - wiadomości 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" - "Zdrowa planeta" 16.50 "Było sobie życie" (12) "Ucho" - francuski serial animowany 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Program publicystyki wojskowej 17.55 "Refleksje" 18.20 "Sonda" - "Alchemia" 18.50 Dobranoc "Pudełko z zabawkami" 19.00 "Teraz" 19.30 Dziennik 2 20.00 "Dempsey i Makepeace na tropie" (4) - "Bez powrotu" - serial prod. angielskiej 20.55 "Pegaz" 21.35 Felieton 21.45 "Czym żyje świat?" 22.15 Arcydramat "Dziady" 22.40 DT komentarze 23.05 Język francuski (20) Program 2 16.55 Język francuski (20) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Magazyn "102" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "ABC" - teleturniej językowy 19.00 "He-Man i władcy wszechświata" - "Lęk" - serial animowany prod. USA 19.30 "Konsylium kliniki zdrowego człowieka" 20.00 Non stop kolor - Iron Maiden w Polsce 21.00 "Ekspres reporterów" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "997" 22.30 Wieczorne wiadomości BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.35 Edgar Kennedy 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News; Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by Open Air with Pattie Coldwell 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News; Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 Children's BBC 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News; Weather followed by Daytime Live with Pamela Armstrong 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.25 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.10 Cheltenham Festival 15.50 Children's BBC 16.10 SuperTed 16.15 Andi's War 16.30 Around the World with Willy Fog 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.35 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Tomorrow's World 20.30 Mastermind 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Budget 88 21.40 Crimewatch UK 22.20 Question Time 23.20 Crimewatch Update 23.30 Van Morrison and the Chieftains 0.10 Weather 0.15 Closedown BBC2 6.55 Open University 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.35 Daytime on Two 13.20 Hokey Cokey 14.00 News; Weather followed by Watch 14.15 International Snooker 15.50 News and Weather 15.55 Cheltenham Festival 16.20 International Snooker 17.30 Holiday 88 18.00 Battlestar Galactica - Galactica 80 18.45 Cheltenham Festival 19.00 Cover to Cover 19.30 The Education Programme 20.00 Out of Court 20.30 Nature 21.00 Blackadder II 21.30 40 Minutes 22.10 Cabaret at the Jongleurs 22.40 Budget 88 22.50 Newsnight 23.35 Weatherview 23.40 International Snooker 0.10 Weekend World 0.15 Open University Scottish Television 6.00 TV-am 7.00 Good Morning Britain 9.00 After Nine 12.00 Gardening Time 13.00 What's My Line? 13.30 A Country Practice 14.30 All Our Yesterdays 15.00 Gems 15.30 Encourter 16.00 Children's ITV 17.15 Blockbusters 17.45 News 18.00 Scotland Today 18.30 Emmerdale Farm 19.00 Sporting Triangles 19.30 Bless This House 20.00 Busman's Holiday 20.30 This Week 21.00 L.A. Law 22.00 News Followed by Scottish News Headlines 22.35 Budget '88 22.45 Scottish Questions 23.15 Schools' International 23.45 Crann Tara 0.10 A Bunch of Time 1.15 Songs of Ireland 2.15 Late Call 2.20 Tales from the Darkside 2.45 Sportsworld 3.15 World Flyweight Boxing 3.45 Rock of Europe 4.45 Jobfinder 5.00 Morning News Channel 4 9.30 Schools 12.00 Business Daily 13.00 Women: The Way Ahead 13.30 The Marketing Mix 14.00 The Parliament Programme 14.30 Woman in View 15.00 Film: Tunisian Victory 16.20 Let's Go To Birmingham 16.30 Fifteen-to-One 17.00 Film: Look Up and Laugh 18.30 The Sharp End 19.00 News Followed by Comment 20.00 Take Six Cooks 20.30 Treasure Hunt 21.30 Film: Heavenly Pursuits 23.15 Cannibal Tours 0.30 Film: Throne of Blood 2.30 Closedown